


Absquatulate

by Tailsdoll123



Series: Mahiru the Creator [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Mahiru is the Creator, Reincarnation AU, Servamp bonding, Warnings will be added when chapter is posted, prepare for feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailsdoll123/pseuds/Tailsdoll123
Summary: Erroll Nefelibata was a man that strived to attain knowledge to progress his research, even if it meant crossing over to the supernatural side.Mahiru Shirota was a simple teenager that would go to all lengths to help his friends, even if it meant crossing over to the supernatural side.The two had never met but their lives were intertwining with the intervention of a common factor:A friend from the other side.They are one in the same.Or-The AU Nobody asked for.Part 1 in the series





	1. Prologue (Part 1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp

**“What, if some day or night a demon were to steal after you into your loneliest loneliness and say to you: 'This life as you now live it and have lived it, you will have to live once more and innumerable times more' ... Would you not throw yourself down and gnash your teeth and curse the demon who spoke thus? Or have you once experienced a tremendous moment when you would have answered him: 'You are a god and never have I heard anything more divine.”** **  
―** [ **Friedrich Nietzsche** ](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/1938.Friedrich_Nietzsche) **,** [ **The Gay Science** ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/2382792)

* * *

 

**Prologue (Part 1/2 )**

After a stressful day of work, the muffled noises from the tv and the distinct clank of dishes being moved around allowed a sense of calmness to engulf her.

She was always teased for liking to do chores but her mother had shown her the appeal of being proud from doing her own hard work.

Besides, it was always nice to come home to a clean house.

Carefully placing another wet dish on the rack, she let out a small giggle when the commentator on the tv made another joke at the expense of the guest. She grabbed the nearby dish towel and dried her hands before straightening her shoulder length brown hair.

Stretching, she left the kitchen area to sit in the Livingroom when a muffled noise, not coming from the tv, caught her attention. Pausing, she listened out for the sound again and not long after she heard it again, however, this time it was slightly louder.

Frowning, the woman grabbed the tv remote and switched the TV off before heading to the source, worry clouding her when she arrived at a closed door.

There was only one person who could be making that noise.

She quietly opened the door, the only light in the room is a small night light and immediately headed towards the back of the room where a small bed was placed underneath the window.

Bundled in warm blankets was a small boy with similar features to the woman. His usual bright chocolate eyes were scrunched up and his little hands were clenching the sheets in a death grip. His complexion was pale and sweat covered his face. Small whimpers escaped him as he seemed to be fighting off an invisible foe.

The woman bit her lip in worry as she crouched down beside the boy and reached out to gently shake the boy.

“Mahiru, sweetie, it’s okay. Mommy is here, come on little man,” she coaxed as her son moaned in pain before suddenly jerking awake with a cry.

She watched in sorrow as her son dry heaved, tears filling his eyes, as he clutched his chest.

“Mahiru,” she called out again, wrapping her arms around him as he leaned into her touch, “was it that dream again?”

She allowed a few moments for Mahiru to catch his breath before he shook his head.

“No….it was worse,” he replied, his soft voice hoarse from the crying he had been doing.

“Mahiru, what was it about?” She questioned while gently rocking the little boy in a soothing attempt.

A tense silence filled the room as Mahiru seemed to struggle to say anything while his mother waited patiently. Thinking it might be best to leave it, she was about to change the subject when Mahiru finally spoke up.

“I dreamed about dying.”

His mother let out a choked breath, clutching her son tighter. All she could do was mutter reassuring words to her son but both knew that the same thing would repeat the next night, after all, it wasn’t the first time Mahiru had been suffering from terrible dreams.

She hated that while she could protect him physically, she couldn’t protect him from his dreams.

* * *

 

Mahiru Shirota was five years old when his mother began notices changes in him that left her feeling worried.

For starters, he began claiming to have made a friend that only he noticed.

It was normal for children to come up with imaginary friends at that age so his mother thought nothing of it and left him to it.

But Mahiru’s imaginary friend was strange. Whenever she asked Mahiru about his friend, it made some part of her wary.

For instance, Mahiru described his imaginary friend differently every time and not only that, the descriptions matched people she had met in real life. When she asked for more details, her son would say:

“They don’t have an actual body in this realm, said it would take a lot a power for that. So instead when they come to see me, they possess people’s body to talk to me.”

“Oh?” she raised her eyebrows at that, “and have they done this recently?”

Her son set her one of his many cheery bright smiles, that always reminded her of the sun, before nodding. “Yeah, didn’t you know mom? They pretended to be you yesterday.”

A cold shiver ran through the elder Shirota because yesterday had been a blur to her.

She couldn’t remember the events of yesterday.

She had waved off Mahiru’s worry when he noticed how pale she was but she simply patted him on the head and went to start on dinner, shaking off her irrational thoughts.

She was just tired from work, she shouldn’t take the talks of imaginary friends so seriously.

The second change was that Mahiru had knowledge about things that a five-year-old shouldn’t know.

It started off as little things where when they both sat to watch tv together (after chores had been done of course), Mahiru would pipe up if they happened to be watching a documentary on history.

“That’s not true,” he would mumble when they spoke of some living condition for the people, “it may have seemed worse but they would pull through.”

She would nod with him to keep him satisfied but when he would turn around and describe in full detail about some of the living conditions it astounded her.

It would go from things like that to getting phone calls from teachers claiming that Mahiru would always take charge in history lessons and brought up information that they had yet to teach him nor would he have access too.

It was the third and final change that began revealing to her what was going on.

When confronting Mahiru about it, worried that this was all some psyche reaction to not having his father around anymore, what she got was something else.

“I know this stuff because I was there mommy. I dream about it. I dream about who I used to be and it scares me….” He had revealed.

Taking him to a Doctor, she got some more insight into what was wrong with her son.

“I believe Miss Shirota, that your son believes he is the reincarnation of a traveller. He talks about travelling the world and rambles about adventures that seem a bit too realistic to be figments of imagination.” He had explained to her while side glancing at the distracted Mahiru who was currently working on his homework.

“It's not a bad thing is it?” She had questioned.

“Well, no…usually cases like this fade over time. It's not the first I’ve heard of children claiming to remember past lives. But…..then there’s his ‘friend.’”

She shook her in confusion at that, “but don’t most children have imaginary friends at this age?”

“Sure, but not ones telling him the information he shouldn’t know,” the Doctor replied while scratching his balding head. At her curious gaze, the doctor went on to explain. “During our session, your son mentioned some information he had acquired about some of my notes. Thing is, I never brought up the notes nor were they anywhere he could have gotten them. When I asked him about it, he said his friend told him using the body of my nurse – who said she had no recollection of the past hour…”

Similar to how Mahiru said his friend had used her body….

“Are you saying that my son’s imaginary friend….might not be so imaginary?” Miss Shirota echoed back in disbelief….or what she hoped was disbelief.

He sighed, “I don’t know, I’m not one to be superstitious but I Haven’t heard of a mental condition that could explain it. For now, all I can tell is that whatever friend this thing might be, it hasn’t posed harm to anyone….for now, our best bet is to probably leave it and hope it fades away. After all, it seems that this and the reincarnation memory subject are connected. If it gets worse, come see me again.”

Placing her trust in the doctor, Miss Shirota took her son home and hoped for the best.

The following night was when Mahiru got his first nightmare that continued for three years.

* * *

 

Clutching his bed sheets closer, Mahiru watched as his mother sent him another reassuring look before exiting the room. Hopefully this time he could fall asleep.

But sleep evaded him and he was left with his thoughts.

More specifically he was left to relieve his nightmares.

In his dreams, he was an older foreign man who had come from a long way. Japan was the last place he had settled but originally it was supposed to be one of the many stops he made around the world.

He supposed he stayed longer because he liked the village he lived in. he liked helping them and learning the customs of the people around him, not being local after all.

He also had a duty but it was blurry at most and all he could remember was-

_Red eyes, blood, pain, help, heal, make it go away, curse, monster, monster, I’m so sorry-_

Then there was nothing but sorry and pain.

He knew he had dreamed about dying in his past life but for the life of him, he could not remember how. He just _knew_.

He also had an inkling as to why he felt as if the memories were being repressed and at the sound of his door opening, a familiar feeling filled him.

Entering his room was his mother but one glance at her and he knew it wasn’t.

It was his friend with the familiar taunting smirk and glowing yellow eyes.

“You’re repressing them,” the eight-year-old boy accused while his friend hummed. It always sent a shiver down his spine at the familiar voice being manipulated.

“Too young, too soon my friend,” his friend replied while coming to a stop in front of the bed. The being gazed at Mahiru with an amused look before promptly dropping onto the bed and leaning back casually, smirking at Mahiru’s pout.

“You really should stop possessing mom. She’s stressed from work,” Mahiru changed the subject, knowing his friend won’t budge.

“But how would I get to talk to you at night alone? It’s hard to try and blend in with you humans,” the whine coming out of his mother made the boy flinch.

“I don’t like you using her Mephi,” the boy affirmed, using the name his friend had told him.

Mephi sighed, sitting up and staring Mahiru down before a small teasing smirk curled back onto their borrowed face. “Okay Mahiru, I won’t use your mother anymore. Now it's getting late and you should be sleeping. After all isn’t tomorrow when  you and your mother will be going to town together?”

A smile curled onto Mahiru’s face at the thought. “Yeah, mom has the time off work so she said we can spend the whole day together.”

Mephi hummed in response, reaching out to push the child down, and pulling the covers up to his face. “Enjoy it while you can, life is fleeting.”

Scrunching up his face in confusion, the boy was stopped from questioning his friend when a yawn escaped him. Mephi giggled before standing to leave.

“Eventually I’ll stop repressing, then we can play again old friend,” they whispered to the now sleeping boy, “for now, live a sweet life before its covered in darkness.”

The door closed and that was the last time Mephi possessed Mahiru’s mum.

The following day Miss Shirota died in a hit and run accident.


	2. Prologue (Part 2/2)

**“Until we find out who was born this time around, it seems irrelevant to seek earlier identities. I have heard many people speak of who they believe they were in previous incarnations, but they seem to have very little idea of who they are in this one. . . . Let’s take one life at a time. Perhaps the best way to do that is to live as though there were no afterlife or reincarnation. To live as though this moment was all that was allotted. (132)”**  
**―[Stephen Levine](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/4169.Stephen_Levine), [A Year to Live: How to Live This Year as If It Were Your Last](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/361780)**

* * *

 

Prologue (part 2/2 -)

His name was Mahiru Shirota and he was sixteen years old. He liked things simple and hated complications.

That’s why he picked up the cat; because nobody else would so the simple thing to do was to do it himself.

He didn’t expect to be thrown into a war because of it though.

He also didn’t expect that this one event would trigger a whole slew of events that would plunge his world into darkness.

* * *

 

After the death of his mother, Mahiru fell into a depressed numb state that probably would have consumed him if his uncle had not come to his rescue.

What used to be nightmares about past lives turned into seeing the one event that took the person he loved away from him. After his uncle imparted his philosophy, Mahiru adopted it for himself and strived to do the simplest thing of all – live for him now, not who he used to be.

Of course, then there was Mephi.

Mephi who knew things nobody else knew, Mephi who knew things about Mahiru that he himself did not. Some small part of Mahiru blamed Mephi for his mother’s death because Mephi knew things and surely they knew about his mother’s abrupt end.

Maybe that’s why Mephi didn’t show up anymore.

At first, he was happy that Mephi was gone, Mephi shouldn’t have hidden things from him so it was Mephi’s fault, but then he began wishing for his friend back and then outright begging when that proved futile.

It was from the support and love from his uncle and two childhood friends – Koyuki and Ryuusei- that eventually just like the memories of the past, Mephi too faded into the back of his mind.

Mahiru had become a simple person with a simple life.

(But then Kuro and all the baggage that came with Servamps showed up.)

* * *

 

When Mahiru had first seen Kuro – a shady blue-haired boy who happened to be eating ramen in his apartment- the first thing that had come to him was not outrage (that was next), but a sense of _familiarity_. Of course, it had come and gone fast, replaced with the anger of someone breaking into his apartment but Mahiru, looking back at it, thought that it might have been from knowing that Kuro was the cat he picked up.

Except for another quieter part of him said it wasn’t.

He still gets specks of it, mostly when he catches Kuro huddled away to himself somewhere nearby but not close. He wants to tell him-

_It’s okay, everything’s fine now. Join in, you’re welcome, I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry-_

But he and Kuro were slowly closing their bond their own way (still he can’t help but feel proud of Kuro for coming out his shell.)

Of course, it wasn’t only Kuro that caused this feeling too well up in him. In fact, it was all the Servamps.

When he was hanging around Misono and Tetsu, he would take notice of their Servamps. Such as Snow Lily, who would tease Misono with his attempted stripping but while Mahiru would join Misono in being annoyed at that, he couldn’t help but think-

_I’m so glad you’re proud of your body. You shouldn’t be ashamed. You’re so pretty, so sorry-_

And then there was the second Servamp, Hugh, who would go off on spouts and it just-

_It doesn’t matter what age you are, everyone can learn anything and you’re so smart, so young-_

Then there were the times when he had Licht and Hyde over and when he saw Hyde bugging Kuro he couldn’t help but smile because before they were broken brothers and now they were slowly mending their relationship and Hyde just looked so happy-

_You deserve to be happy, its okay to show your true emotions, please stop hiding behind the façade-_

Or when he saw The Mother (Freyja was the name she was given, and how fitting too!)-

_You’re a strong person, gender does not matter. You give out so much so please let me return it-_

-and World End for the first time-

_There’s nothing wrong with being hungry, you have the right to eat just as much as everyone else. Please take as much as you need, I wish I had more I’m so sorry-_

And couldn’t help but smile at their antics (even though they got kicked out in the end).

He couldn’t forget the third eldest, Jeje, bless the poor man who was stuck with Mikuni’s abuse. He seemed oddly shy to Mahiru though he didn’t show it-

_I wish you wouldn’t hide away, you have nothing to be ashamed about. I’m glad you’ll share this with me-_

-probably because Mikuni would use any advantage he could get.

Then, of course, there was Tsubaki. The one to the start the war. The one to break the bond between Servamps and Eves. The one who took Sakuya from him but also saved Sakuya. His face from that time kept flashing through his head when he thinks about him.

**_“You don’t get how I feel. Nobody does. Nobody in the whole wide world.”_ **

Mahiru wanted to yell at him, had done so, but his pleas fell on deaf ears and all he wanted to do was-

_It’s okay, shush. I know how you feel. I’m here for you, even when I’m not there, I’m here beside you, you just can’t see me, but I am there so please don’t cry-_

But if it was that simple then there wouldn’t be a war and it frustrates Mahiru because he likes things to be simple, not complicated and the Servamps are nothing but complicated people.

Yet….he does like them and that contradicts who Mahiru is….or does it?

This feeling they cause….He can’t tell if he hates or likes it.

* * *

 

The first thing that greets him when he wakes up is the sterile air and white walls of a hospital room. Sighing, he winces when upon moving around pain shoots through him.

Oh yeah, he was still recovering from what happened at the C3 headquarters.

That had been a mess but at least they had made it out alive and that was saying a lot when you’re opponent happens to shoot at you.

A quick glance to the side at the nearby window shows that it was currently night-time explaining why everything was so quiet. Shuffling a little to get more comfortable, Mahiru takes note that Kuro wasn’t in the room but figured he was close by and mentally reminded himself to see his partner as soon as possible.

It was as he was trying to go back to sleep that somebody entered the room. He turned to greet the newcomer, a nurse he noted when he happened to catch a glance at their face.

A shiver went up to his spine when he connected with familiar bright yellow eyes.

The nurse gave him a teasing smile as she walked towards him but something seemed off.

“It’s been a while Mahiru,” she cooed which hackled him more.

“Do I….Do I know you?” He asked warily.

She pouted at him before idly patting her hips, “well I never have used this body before and I thought I’d give a growing high school boy a treat by coming as a nurse. Would you have preferred me as a Doctor?”

If he wasn’t confused before, he definitely was now. While used to being around quirky people, something about this person’s quirkiness was definitely not good.

But it brought that familiar feeling.

Pouting, the nurse came to a stop in front of him and bent down to his eye level, scrutinizing him. “Oh wow, you honestly have forgotten. How rude and here I was hoping for a better reunion. Don’t you remember your dear good friend Mephi?”

The name sparked locked away memories and immediately Mahiru wretched away from the nurse.

Seeing his reaction, she smiled- except Mahiru knew the truth because while the nurse was clearly female, the being possessing her was neither gender- and made herself comfortable on his bed.

“You left me,” Mahiru choked out.

“I did,” the nurse agreed, “but I’m back again. I did say I would be back.”

“When you said that, you never left for years,” he retorted while the being continued to smile.

“Hmm, I guess I didn’t but you were too young and you were just full of questions and hope that was shattered so easily. I left you, to wait for you. For you to become older and wiser and closer to being _you_.”

They had this talk years ago, Mahiru knew the being was hinting at past memories. Mephi always hinted to his past life.

“I am me. I am Mahiru Shirota and I like simple things,” he declared.

The being hummed, “but you are also not Mahiru Shirota, you were a traveller who craved knowledge. Would you like to know the other you?”

His breath hitched at that.

When he was a child he wanted to know what Mephi would go on about but the being had refused and always changed the subject. But now Mephi was offering however….

“I am Mahiru now. The past is in the past and I want to understand myself better before I think about who I was,” he replied. “The simple thing is to be me now.”

Mephi tutted, wagging a manicured nail at him.

“Even if the past you might be connected to those precious leaches of yours?”

He froze at that.

“You….know about the Servamps.”

“Hmm, I know _everything_ about you Mahiru so by extension I know them too. I know that deep down you want to help them, _all of them_ , and that above all you _crave_ to understand them. No matter what life you live, you always like to know heh.”

He bit his lip, flinching when he felt the nurse’s hand being used to stroke his hair.

“If I were to remember the old me, would that help them?”

It was silent between the two before Mephi grinned.

“The past is in the past, as you like to say, and nothing can be changed but knowledge can also prove valuable. In the end, it’s up to you.”

“You make it sound like it's not so simple to remember,” he retorted.

“Because it’s not. ‘simply’ telling you would do no good, I could lie to you after all. No, when I offer to help you remember, you will relieve it and maybe you won’t want to wake up afterwards.”

He should think about this, sleep on it and maybe think of a proper answer rather than letting his sleep-deprived mind decide.

But he wanted to know and maybe it would explain that feeling he got when being around the Servamps.

The simple thing to do would be-

“I want to see for myself who I was and decide at the end who I am.”

Mephi sniggered, “I can see that shine again, Wanderer.”

* * *

 

The following morning, the peaceful hospital’s atmosphere was broken at the arrival of three teens who were accompanied by a bunch of animals.

Leading the group was a boy that looked like he belonged in middle school with short purple hair, a large ahoge being a distinguishing factor, and dressed in finer clothes. A beautiful black and pink butterfly was clinging his hair and to those looking from a distance, it appeared that the creature was a ribbon.

Following after was a slender teen with black hair, with a piece of fringe being a stark white colour, dressed in a black hoodie with a backpack that appeared to have white wings on it. He would have looked angelic if it wasn’t for that nasty scowl covering his face as he followed after the purple haired boy. Struggling to keep up with him was a spiked black and white hedgehog.

Finally taking up the back was a very large boy that could have passed for a college student with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Weirdly enough he was carrying a large coffin with an advertisement for a hot spring written on it. Sitting on his shoulder peacefully was a bat with a monocle on.

All in all, the group looked like a bunch of weirdoes and immediately everyone turned away from them to not deal with the situation.

“Oi,” the ‘leader’ of the group called out to the receptionist who flinched, “which room is Shirota Mahiru in?”

Hearing the name, the woman blinked before a frown settled onto her face. “Are you his friends?”

The look she got answered her question before she muttered to herself “no wonder the poor boy ended up here. I’ll call someone to lead you there.”

While the nurse used the intercom to call a nurse, the three boys impatiently waited while fiddling around.

Misono, the purple-haired boy, kept batting away his Servamp, Snow Lily, whenever he got too close, flushing in embarrassment.

“Stop coddling me Lily, I’m fine,” he growled out but the vampire butterfly persisted.

Licht, the black-haired boy, slumped into a nearby chair and growled a little when the hedgehog, Hyde, climbed up beside him.

“I swear to fucking God Shitty Rat, you’d better not sit on me.”

Hyde, having a death wish, teased his Eve by trying it. He was rewarded by being flung across the room.

Tetsu, the tall boy, idly ran a finger near his vampire bat, Hugh, who patted Tetsu’s cheek with his little paw and whispered reassuring things when he was sure nobody was paying attention.

The Servamps knew how worried their Eve’s were and tried their best to comfort the boys. Because that was what they were- boys thrown into an adult war they shouldn’t have had to deal with.

Already one of their own, Mahiru, had faced one such situation nobody would want a child thrown into. They were lucky he was still breathing.

Before anything else could happen, a nurse with a very stunning manicure came to get them.

As she led them down the hall, she let out a giggle. “It’s weird, you know. I don’t normally work this area but recently I’ve found myself near your friend’s room a lot. He must have that aura.”

Misono smirked to himself. Shirota did have that aura of attracting people after all.

“I’m so glad you came to visit him, most people I know struggle to get the courage to see patients at this stage.”

Upon hearing her say that, dread began filling the boys.

“What do you mean by that?” Licht demanded, unconsciously shuffling closer to the hedgehog near him.

She looked at the boys with blank eyes before sorrow and surprise-filled her expression. “Oh! You don’t know? You poor dears!”

They had stopped outside Mahiru’s room but instead of entering, the Eve’s continued staring the nurse down who gripped her hands nervously.

“You see….your friend’s condition was going great but last night….I’m so sorry.”

Not listening to another word, Misono barged into the room and came to a pause in front of Mahiru’s bed and felt a choked sob wreck through him.

There was Mahiru lying in bed, his skin pale and a scrutinizing look curled onto his face. He appeared dead to the world.

Resting near Mahiru, not moving an inch, was a black cat that failed to acknowledge those around it.

“I’m sorry, he fell into a coma.”

He couldn’t keep the sob back anymore.

* * *

 

At one point in time, Mahiru Shirota closed his eyes.

At another point in time, Erroll Nefelibata opened his.

* * *

 

Prologue - END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: An idea that had been bugging me for a while, I wanted to mess with this concept for a while so wish me luck and I hope you guys enjoy because it's going to be bursting with feels.


End file.
